brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
Brum ran on CBBC and Later on CBeebies from the 26th of September 1991 – 4th of November 2002 and lasted for a total of seventy eight episodes each roughly ten minutes long. These Seventy eight episodes were part of five separate series of Brum. Toyah Wilcox Tom Wright and Sarah Wichall This page is a full list of episode of the Brum Television Series which, because there are too many pages to list on one page, has been split in series sections. Episodes Season 1 (1991) # Brum to the Rescue 26/09/1991 # Brum and the Kite 03/10/1991 # Brum and the Car Breakdown 10/10/1991 # Brum and the Pantomime Horse 17/10/1991 # Brum and the Mower 24/10/1991 # Brum at the Seaside 31/10/1991 # Brum and the Little Girl Lost 07/11/1991 # Brum's Wheels 14/11/1991 # Brum and the Stilt Walker 28/11/1991 # Brum and the Moving Van 05/12/1991 # Brum and the Bank Robbers 12/12/1991 # Brum and the Baby Carriage 19/12/1991 # Brum and the Safari Park 26/12/1991 Season 2 (1994) # Brum and the Helicopter 06/10/1994 # Brum and the Crane 13/10/1994 # Brum is an Ice Skating Star 20/10/1994 # Brum and the Big Chase 27/10/1994 # Brum and the Wedding 03/11/1994 # Brum and the Big Town Race 10/11/1994 # Brum Goes Shopping 17/11/1994 # Brum and the Very Windy Day 24/11/1994 # Brum and the Surprise Party 01/12/1994 # Brum and the Naughty Kitten 07/12/1994 # Brum and the Little Drummer Boy 15/12/1994 # Brum and the Flood 22/12/1994 # Brum Goes House Painting 29/12/1994 Season 3 (2001) # Brum and the Airport Adventure 30/09/2001 # Brum and the Naughty Dog 07/10/2001 # Brum and the Pizza Pandemonium 14/10/2001 # Brum and the Gymnast 21/10/2001 # Brum and the King of Thieves 28/10/2001 # Brum and the Skateboarding Bride 04/11/2001 # Brum and the Chasing Balloons 11/11/2001 # Brum and the Stolen Necklace 18/11/2001 # Brum and the Pantomime Cow 25/11/2001 # Brum and the Runaway Train 02/12/2001 # Brum and the Birthday Cake 09/12/2001 # Brum and the Mobile Phone 16/12/2001 # Brum and the Bushes on the Run 23/12/2001 # Brum and the Diamond Dog 30/12/2001 # Brum and the Music Box 06/01/2001 # Brum and the Runaway Statue 13/01/2001 # Brum and the Snow Thieves 20/01/2001 Season 4 (2001) # Brum and the Kitten Rescue 29/04/2001 # Brum and the Splash and Grab 06/05/2001 # Brum and the Golden Loo 13/05/2001 # Brum and the Golf Buggy 20/05/2001 # Brum and the Fiery Football 27/05/2001 # Brum and the Rampant Robot 03/06/2001 # Brum and the Shop Window Dummy 10/06/2001 # Brum and the Bowling Alley 17/06/2001 # Brum and the Basketball Star 24/06/2001 # Brum and the Gorilla Caper 01/07/2001 # Brum and the Runaway Sofa 08/07/2001 # Brum and the Kidnapped Garden Gnome 15/07/2001 # Brum and the Runaway Ball 22/07/2001 Season 5 (2002-2003) # Brum and the Stunt Bike Rescue 14/11/2002 # Brum and the Stopwatch Botch 21/11/2002 # Brum and the Cream Balloon 28/11/2002 # Brum and the Pickpocket Polly 05/12/2002 # Brum and the Daring Gnome Rescue 12/12/2002 # Brum and the Mischievous Mouse 19/12/2002 # Brum and the Bank Robbers 2.0 26/12/2002 # Brum and the Runaway Rickshaw 02/01/2003 # Brum and the Artist Painter 09/01/2003 # Brum and the Crazy Chair Chase 16/01/2003 Category:Content Category:Episodes